


Feel Invincible - Dean Ambrose x OC

by hylianhijinks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Ambrose is so cute, F/M, Idk if this is good tbh, Ima slut for Jon Moxley, It's 1:30AM rn send help, Jon Good, Jonathan Good - Freeform, Mmm Jon Moxley, Mox makes me feel some type of way oops, No shame, Pro wrestling - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, WWE Raw, World Wrestling Entertainment - Freeform, Wrasslin, Wrestling, boy oh boy, dean ambrose - Freeform, jon moxley - Freeform, not sorry, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, smackdown, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylianhijinks/pseuds/hylianhijinks
Summary: Lexi Snow is a 19 year old girl who loves the simplicity of her life, which consisted of: Hot tea, Reading, Playing video games, loving animals, and watching anime and professional wrestling. Let's focus on the wrestling though. She watches RAW, Smackdown, and NXT every week. She watches it, and almost instantly her mood can flip. It pushes her to get through everything bad. "But who is her favorite wrestler?" you may ask, it's Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley, indeed, Mr. Jonathan Good himself. One day she finally gets to go to a RAW live event, in her hometown of Nashville, Tennessee, and things get crazy quickly. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE RIGHTS TO MY OWN WRITING AND LEXI. AND I DO NOT KNOW MARK FISCHBACH FOR REAL. I WISH I DID.





	Feel Invincible - Dean Ambrose x OC

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter because I would like feedback. Should I continue on, or is it garbage?

"What are you gonna write on your sign?" My best friend Mark Fischbach asked me quizzically. We were sat in the middle of my bedroom floor, colorful markers strowed everywhere and a big white poster board in front of my knees. I looked over to him in complete frustration, "I DUNNO Marki! Help me please, we gotta be there for our seats in an hour!" I pleaded and pouted my lip at him. He chuckled and smirked knowingly, "Write.... 'Dean, can I have a kiss?'"  
I began to laugh at his ballsy suggestion and grabbed a black marker, fiddling with it. "Sounds good enough to me. Now the font..."

"Lexi, hurry up! It's okay to be sloppy sometimes you know.." His voice trailed off as he stood up, "...Anyway, if you aren't up and walking out the door with me in less than 10 seconds, I'm leaving without you." He evilly laughed and ran out of the room. I quickly wrote out my message in black and red letters, trying to keep it at least somewhat neat, and adding a cute heart-eyed kissy face and tongue-emoji-like drawing at the end, and when I finished, I practically threw the markers and jerked my poster up with me as I sprinted out to catch my ride.

 

\- Car ride skip bc I'm a boring writer :/ -

Bridgestone Arena was filled to the brim with tons of fans buzzing excitedly for the night's event, me and Mark included. A total of three matches had already came and gone and I was beginning to get anxious for Dean's match. We had front row seats on one of the four ringside corners, so I had my sign propped up in front of me against the barricade.  
Mark nudged me, giving me a goofy smile when the sound of Dean Ambrose's entrance music filled my ears. I squelled with delight as I watched him confidently make his way onto the stage and down the ramp.  
"My God, he is even more attractive in person.."  
I heard Mark snicker beside me, "Lift your sign, ya doof!"  
I slapped his chest gently, smiling like an idiot as I turned my attention back to Dean, who was already in the ring and had a mic in hand.  
"How's everyone doin' tonight Nashville?!" He exclaimed to the crowd in his rough voice, making me smile much more, ensuring my dimples to look like they're puncturing my skin like needles.  
As everyone in the arena screamed to him in a positive response, I grabbed my sign, adjusting it to make sure I lifted it correctly before I finally extended my arms and lifted it. But not all the way as I felt anxiety take over. 'What if he's disgusted by my sign? What if he thinks I'm trying to disrespect his relationship? What if-'  
And before I could finish processing my thoughts I felt Mark slap my stomach and go "Oh my god, Lex! I think he noticed your sign!"  
I averted my attention to Dean in the middle of the ring, who was at the moment making the crowd go wild  
I looked confused as I saw Dean's eyes scan the crowd and land on me.  
He rolled out of the ring and trotted towards me confidently. I felt my heart throb in my chest, too loud to ignore.  
I lowered my sign to the floor as he leaned on the barricade, and the Miz's music played on in the back.  
"I like your sign," Dean's voice sounded more rough and gravely when he was right in front of me. A smile crept it's way onto his face, causing his signature dimples to threaten an appearance, much to my gratitude.  
"I-I-... Thank you.." I tripped over my words, unable to completely fathom what was happening.  
"Ambrose! What the hell are you doing??-" Dean rolled his eyes and offered me his finger, as if to say, "Hang on a minute." And he dragged on into the ring again. I felt Mark poking me in the stomach and some sort of distorted version of his voice as I was fixed on Dean completely.  
"You are something else, Ambrose, flirting with an unexpecting fan. What would Renee think?" I felt my face heat up quickly, knowing this is what I was worried about. Dean looked visibly uncomfortable as he pulled the mic up to his lips. "Listen Miz," He hissed, venom dripping off of his every word. This is unlike Dean, considering he is usually a jokester on the mic. I continued my worry as he continued talking. "..You know nothing about my personal life because I don't flaunt mine on TV like you do, and you need to keep your fat mouth in check.."

 

Miz scoffed and looked over to me. I bit my lip anxiously as he started to talk again. "Get the young lady in here! Let's hear her!" The crowd went wild and I know I looked like a deer in headlights. "GO, GO, GO, GO!" Mark whisper chanted in my ears. I slowly stood up and the sercurity guards lifted me over the barricade. 'I thought WWE was scripted?? What is happening??' My thoughts screamed as I slowly and hesitantly walked up the steel steps, taking deep breaths every step I got closer to the red ropes.  
I began to get into the ring when Dean quickly ran over and sat on the middle rope, allowing me, for my size, to get into the ring easier.  
He then put his arm around my neck and sorta tucked me under his armpit as he walked me back over to his side of the ring. He smelt like Chocolate AXE cologne mixed with warm coffee, it assaulted my nostrils, but in a some what relaxing way. I still felt myself shaking slightly in an anxious fit.  
"Hi, sweetie." Miz cooed at me, "How old are you? And Ambrose, give her some space and hand her your mic." Miz was very bossy as Dean let me go slowly and handed me his mic, shrugging.  
"I-I'm uh, I'm 19.."  
'Stop stuttering you idiot!' I mentally scolded myself, and looked up at Dean beside me, who had a sweet smile on his face as he looked back down at me, mouthing, "It's okay. I'll protect you."  
'This is happening. I gotta do this. Just improvise like you're confident.' I told myself.  
"19 years old, huh? What a lovely age. Dean goes for 'em young. Name?" He gave Dean a shit-eating grin.  
"Lexi is my name, Miz."  
Miz smirked, "I'm sure Dean didn't even know that," he gestured to Dean and continued, "Do you just pick up random chicks from every town we visit or..."  
I gripped the mic harder, wanting to hit The Miz as hard as I could in the jaw.  
"..... Dean is twice the man you'll ever be, Miz. Firstly, to address what you said about Renee earlier, just because you're married and have a PERFFECCCTT relationship, doesn't mean everyone else does," I kept going with my new-found confidence before I ran out of it, grabbing Dean's left hand and lifting it to show everyone. "I do not see a ring on this finger anymore. I see a scar from where the ring tattoo was likely removed," I sat his hand back down, "So I'm sure that means Mr. Ambrose is back on the market, and I'm pretty damn sure that means he can see and do what he wants with who he wants and THAT," I smirked at his disbeliving face, "is NONE of your big ego's business!"  
I pulled the mic from my mouth and put one hand in my pocket, looking over to Dean as the crowd chanted, "Holy shit!"  
Dean looked completely taken aback and in shock. I handed him the mic and shifted my whole weight to one leg to stand a bit more sassily. 'I'm actually doing this. Oh my god..' I smiled to myself.  
"Little girl, go back to your seat before I show you a real man!" Miz looked angry.  
"Woah, woah, woah," Dean started, putting a hand through his already frazzled hair. "Do not talk that way to a lady, first of all, Miz."

"Oooh, shit. Tell 'em Deano." I muttered under my breath, but obviously not quietly enough because Dean chuckled almost instantly. Damn.


End file.
